<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding Gift by Themooncat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454945">The Wedding Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat'>Themooncat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Till Death Do Us Part [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, The Cabin in the Woods (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Horror, Background Relationships, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dark, Horror, Killer Couple, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Outlast: Whistleblower, Smut, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of years has passed and the cabin gets an upgrade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Till Death Do Us Part [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wedding Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally finished the 3rd instalment to the series! </p>
<p>In the previous fic I hinted at Sterek and since my sister has said she is planning on writing a sterek CITW au I put in a little teaser for what you could look forward to in her fic! (for those of you who don't know/watch teen wolf it's only a small introduction and doesn't really spoil anything in the series.) </p>
<p>As always please excuse any mistakes as I do not have a Beta. though do tell me where the mistake is if it's a really big one or if it's distracting so I can fix it. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey can I tell you something?” Misa whispered to her friend, Katie, who was reading a book while the rest of the passengers in the car sang (read: shouted) along with the music on the radio.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah, of course.” Katie said as she closed her book and gave Misa her full attention. Leaning close when Misa motioned her to do so.</p>
<p>“I’m planning on… doing it with Kaneki sometime during this trip.” Misa confessed with a stutter.</p>
<p>Katie smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Hey, if you’re ready then you’re ready. I’m happy for you.”</p>
<p>Misa smiled bashfully and whispers even quieter “I have a surprise for him. I even wrapped it up like a present.”</p>
<p>Katie cooed. “Ooooh! Look at you! Kaneki is in for a treat! But seriously you’re first time should be special so I think wrapping it like a present is very fitting.”</p>
<p>They giggled but stopped when the music got turned down.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, Jin texted, he needs gas so we’re gonna stop for a bit at this gas station up ahead.” Tommy informed the group in his car. “We’re not far from the house. In an hour or so we are gonna have the vacation we’ll never forget!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______ The compound ______<br/><br/>“Alright people! They’re nearing the house place your bets for who you think they’ll pick this time!” Frank called out to the room as people wrote down their choice of monsters. “Remember after the remodeling there could be multiple winners!”</p>
<p>As time went by the compound decided to change the setting, spice it up a bit. So they upgraded the rustic old cabin to a large holiday house.</p>
<p>They could now accommodate more people, which meant more blood. But more people also meant they could send up more monsters. There was a time when a group of 25 had four different monsters sent up. That was a huge success but the clean up was a pain. One of the monsters chosen was Jorogumo. The webs were everywhere!</p>
<p>“Steve still has hope for the merman… Garry’s still betting on The Groom so if anyone wants to split his share you can bet on The Bride.” Frank announced.</p>
<p>“Why do we have to have them as a package deal, doesn’t the bride have their own item? Can’t we just send up the bride and groom separately?” Kevin, a new intern asked Todd who was watching the screens showing the group meeting the harbinger, the one who warns the group and gives them the chance to turn back. Very few have heeded his warning. This group is not one of them.</p>
<p>“Oooh! You do not want that to happen. The first time we acquired The Bride and wanted to see how he’d do up above, which by the way you do not want The Bride to be after you he is a terror! But Kuroo, on the other hand, was even scarier. He did not like that his bride was taken away from him. We had to sedate him to stop him from hitting the cube walls, but he held a grudge. Even though Kei was back in his arms he attacked the personnel sent to bring them their food, escaped and killed three guards before we sedated him again. We never sent them up separately after that.” Todd pressed a button on the panels that changed one of his screens to show the monster collection and pressed another to zoom in on a few monsters that were sharing the same cell. “They’re a package deal like The Strangers or-… actually you know what, they’re more like the Werewolf and his mate, or as we like to call him the Void Spark” Todd clicked a button that changed the screen to show the cell holding what looked to be 2 normal looking men.</p>
<p>One who looked like a model wearing a leather jacket, Henley and dark jeans. He had short black hair, a strong build, a sharp jawline and a five o’clock shadow. Who had his arms around a slightly shorter man, leaner in figure but toned under all the flannel. He had pale skin littered with moles, an adorable upturned nose and who was currently laughing at what seemed to be his own joke.</p>
<p>Todd used a pen to point at the dark broody model guy, “Derek is a werewolf, he was feral when we first got him but he managed to calm down when Stiles-” Todd slid his pen to point at the flannel guy/Void Spark, “visited the cabin and someone in his group wore the wolf mask. It’s a good thing Stiles was a virgin so he didn’t have to die, especially since I don’t think Derek would have killed him since Stiles is his mate. When Derek wouldn’t leave Stiles’ side we decided to take him in. We found out that he had magic in him. It was strong, more powerful than any witch or mage in our collection, but dormant. We managed to awaken it and it was a bit difficult to convince him to stay and not wreck our compound so he could escape with Derek, but after explaining the situation and showing him The Gods, he agreed to stay. He may be strong but even he knows he can’t go against the Gods. So long as we make sure he and Derek are happy and taken care of, he-…” Stiles stopped smiling and turned his head to look directly at the camera glaring at the men through the screen. The moment his eyes started to turn black Todd quickly changed the screen back to the group scurrying out of the gas station and into their cars, driving off towards the house. Todd nervously cleared his throat. “As- as I was saying, some monsters are best kept together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- In the Basement of the House ----<br/><br/></p>
<p>Of the 15 in the party only seven went down the dimly lit basement – which had been expanded along with the renovations. The group all split off each attracted to a certain object in the room. Katie spotted the little corner hidden in the shade of the room that contained a collection of bridal items. She grabbed Misa and pulled her towards the corner.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! Look! Some of these items are quite cute!” Katie gushed as she picked up a jeweled necklace and admired the little vanity table. Misa picked up the old, dead, dried up flower bouquet and ran her fingers over the satin bow tied around it.</p>
<p>“Hey, the dress isn’t so bad. I mean it’s outdated but it still looks good, some alterations here and there and you can have a gorgeous strapless dress. Oh! The veil looks quite clean…interesting. Do you want to try it on?” Katie asked as she saw Misa attempt to lift the veil off the mannequin but it got caught on one of the bare mannequins behind it. Katie untangled it and helped Misa put the veil on the moment the veil was placed on her head a loud badly imitated “ROAR!!!” followed by a scream and crash startled everyone in the room. They all jumped and turned to see Jin holding a wolf mask in front of his face laughing as he helped Kaneki up from where he had fallen on the floor in fright.<br/>“Jin! That wasn’t funny man!” Kaneki grumbled as he dusted off his clothes.<br/>Misa took the veil off and went to Kaneki’s side to make sure he was ok. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the items they were looking at and inspecting and decided it was enough time down in the basement and joined the rest of the party up stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–––– In the compound ––––</p>
<p>“Looks like we have a winner! The Bride! Which means that Garry who voted for the Groom gets a portion of the winnings!” Frank whooped. “Now onto the new bet… Will the virgin live, or will the bride spare her this time?”<br/><br/>Kevin was quite surprised the werewolf and the void spark weren’t announced as well and asked Todd about it. Todd just chuckled and explained. “It doesn’t work unless the person actually wears the mask. The kid just held it in front of his face so unfortunately for those who voted for the werewolf or his mate, it doesn’t count.”</p>
<p>“huh, so what happens now?” Kevin asked as he watched the party in the camera’s people drinking and having fun, unaware of the danger that awaits them.</p>
<p>Todd claps Kevin on the shoulder as he turns back to his set of screens. “Now, we wait for them to get lost in their fun before the Kuroo’s crash their party.”</p>
<p>The screen with the Kuroo’s showed the two in a loving embrace, Kei sat straddling Tetsurou on the bed while brushing his fingers through his husband’s dark hair while Tetsurou had his arms wrapped around Kei’s slender waist peppering kisses along his bride’s face and neck. A sweet domestic scene that was a drastic contrast to how they were like when up above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----The House ----</p>
<p>It was late in the night and the party had decided to split into two groups, majority of them headed down to the lake for a night swim while five decided to stay behind. The ones left in the house were Misa, Katie, Kaneki, Jin and Tommy. Katie was sitting on Tommy’s lap as she chatted with Misa, Tommy was engaged in his own conversation with the boys when Jin stood up and announced he was going to “take a leak.” Except he was heading to the front door instead of to the bathroom just down the hall.</p>
<p>“Umm. Bro, where are you going? The bathroom is just there dude.” Tommy chuckled.</p>
<p>Jin turned on his heel and pulled a face. “Dude, the last person in that bathroom was Shunsuke, and from the state he looked as he exited there is no way I’m going in there. Besides this third wheeler wants to get some fresh air.” He winked at the group and left the house.</p>
<p>Tommy groaned. “I’ll clean the bathroom up when everyone-” A loud but distant “FUCK!” cut Tommy off and everyone went dead silent.</p>
<p>That was Jin’s voice.</p>
<p>Two minutes passed and nothing was heard again. Tommy gently moved Katie off his lap and motioned for Kaneki to follow him. They both went to check out what had happened. Tommy opened the door slowly, wide enough just for him to see what was outside after seeing that there was no one there he swung the door open and walked out. “Just check around the house, don’t go too far.” Tommy instructed Kaneki and they split, Tommy checking the left side of the house while Kaneki took the right. They probably only just rounded the corner when Kaneki let out a startled yell. Tommy rushed to his aid and the girls also went out having heard the distress.<br/><br/>Kaneki was at the side of the house crawling backwards on his butt. A few feet in front of him was a person, a bride, on her knees crawling on the ground her amateur wedding dress was disheveled and flaked with dirt and, what looked like, blood. Her long blonde hair hung over her face and her body shook with each sob.</p>
<p>“…help…”</p>
<p>The bride looked up and they saw the terrified look in her eyes visible even through the smudged frames of her glasses. “please…” she pleaded. “please help me.”</p>
<p>Katie immediately rushed to her side and immediately the bride fell apart, sobbing and crying as Katie helped her up. “please don’t let him find me, please.” She begged her voice soft and shaking with fear.</p>
<p>Kaneki got up and moved to help Katie support the girl. “She scared the crap out of me! Grabbed onto my ankle as I was walking by!”</p>
<p>The group helped direct the girl inside. Tommy on the other hand scanned the trees looking out for whomever it was the girl was running from. Finding nothing out of the ordinary he walked in after the group. Once the door shut a figure hidden in the darkness of the woods opened their eyes revealing his glowing amber iris. The figure’s hands tightened around the bloodied blade in his hand as a wicked grin spread across his lips.</p>
<p>Once inside the safety of the house they sat her on the living room couch. Katie, Misa and Tommy stayed with the bride while Kaneki went to get some water and a blanket for the bride.</p>
<p>Katie and Misa were helping the bride feel calm and safe. She flinched when they brushed her hair away from her face but they reassured her they were just trying to help.</p>
<p>“I have some clean clothes you can borrow if you’d like?” Misa offered when she noticed that though the bride was taller than her, it was mainly legs so they were about the same size. She waited until the blond nodded and she rushed to her room taking her unpacked bag of clothes with her. She and Katie went to help her with the zipper of her dress but they both let out a surprised gasp at what they saw there instead. Misa’s hand flew up to her mouth as some sort of anchor to stop her self from crying at the sight before her.</p>
<p>“What is it? What’s wrong?” Tommy asked as he got up from where he was sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“it’s…fuck. It’s laced right into her skin.” Katie’s voice wavered and her hands shook hovering over the ribbon that weaved through the back of the bride and dress. You could see the raised skin where the ribbon crossed beneath.</p>
<p>Tommy let out a deep breath and decided to finally ask: “What happened out there? Who is after you?”</p>
<p>The bride lowered her head, tendrils of hair slid down covering part of her face as he explained. “I- I don’t know. He kept me in a small cabin I just escaped from him. I went to the lake to-… to see if there was a boat. To see if I could escape…” The group froze at the mention of the lake. Their friends were there. Before either of them could say anything the bride whispered: “I’m so sorry. I-… he was there. He… I’m sorry. I saw the house and I- I thought he was still far but he-… I saw him kill your friend.”</p>
<p>Katie fell to the floor and cried. Tommy ran a hand through his hair and let out a stunned. “Fuck.” He then ran out the living room. Kaneki return with the glass of water and a metal pipe in hand. “Just a precaution” he said. He handed the glass of water to the bride who only took a sip before placing it down onto the coffee table. Kaneki helped Katie onto the couch; he and Misa tried their best to comfort her. Tommy returned to the living room, alarmed. “I can’t find my car keys!” He paced the room as he tried to remember where he last placed them.</p>
<p>“J-…Jin had them last.” Kaneki explained. “One of the guys borrowed Jin’s car to take them down to the lake and he borrowed yours to help them with the chairs and drinks.”</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Tommy clenched his fists tight before looking back at the group. “It’s okay. We can- we can hot wire the car.” He tried to reassure them.</p>
<p>“Do you even know how to hot wire a car?!” Kaneki asked remembering how Tommy still struggles with the coffee maker.</p>
<p>“Well you can hot wire a–”</p>
<p><strong><em>Clink</em></strong>.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Clink</strong>.</em>
</p>
<p>The sound was muffled, but close. Heeled shoes’ making it’s descendent down stairs.</p>
<p>Tommy’s gulp was audible in the sudden silence. The bride had looked up at the sound knowing it was headed towards them. “…he’s here.” she whimpered.</p>
<p>Kaneki got off the couch, despite Misa grabbing onto his shirt and silently begging him to stay with her. He covered her hand with his and gently pried them off. “I’m going to protect you. All of you.” and joined Tommy holding the pipe like a bat.</p>
<p>Tommy quietly told the girls to stand up in case they needed to make a run for it. He positioned himself so he was shielding the girls in case things went side ways.</p>
<p>The clinking got louder and their heart rates spiked which each step.</p>
<p>“<em>When I was… a boy, my… told me…”</em> A deep raspy voice sang, faint but increasing in volume with each <strong><em>clink</em></strong>. The voice was eerily beautiful, practiced. The bride shivered as the voice got louder. Clearer. “<em>They’re as happy as can be…”</em> The <em>clinking</em> steps were deafening in their ears.</p>
<p>“<em>So that’s the kind of love for me~.”</em></p>
<p>He was here.</p>
<p>The man chuckled darkly. They could see him now. A tall broad man, with crazy hair and bangs that covered the right side of his face where a scar was hidden, dressed in a self-made three-piece suit. His ember iris glowed against his black scleras as he spotted his bride with the group, a wide smile broke across his face and his right hand tightened around the bloodied knife he was holding, in the other was a severed arm of one of their friends who was down at the lake. The tattoo of a forest on the forearm was recognizable to the group. The groom tossed the arm aside and stepped into the living room his smile getting wider as he beamed: “<em>Darling! There you are, my moonshine!</em>”</p>
<p>Kaneki ran straight at the Groom swinging the pipe but the groom was fast and simply side stepped out of the way, he chuckled and plunged the knife right into Kaneki’s side and twisted the blade drawing out a pained yell from the man and a grief filled cry from Misa.</p>
<p>Tommy cursed held Misa back from rushing to her boyfriend and yelled at the group to run, directing them to the backdoor. But Katie was frozen in place. Tommy shook Misa and instructed her to run and take the bride with her while he went to get his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“<em>You think you can take my love away from me?! You’re not worthy!</em>” The groom snarled pulling the knife out and plunging it into Kaneki’s stomach and dragging the knife upward letting his blood and guts spill out onto the floor. He let the body drop to the ground and looked up just in time to see Tommy drag his girlfriend away. The groom smirked and pulled another blade from his vest, a meat cleaver, and threw it at the pair he timed it just right that the knife struck and imbedded itself in the girls head with a gruesome squelch. Tommy swore and continued on running. The groom made his way to the dead body humming as he cleaned his knife with a dirty handkerchief. Giving Tommy enough time to catch up with the others. The groom stepped on Katie’s head and tore out the cleaver cracking her skull even more from the force.</p>
<p>Tommy easily caught up with the bride, Misa a good few feet ahead of them, and tried to help the bride by taking her arm. “Come on! We have to hurry up! He’s going to catch up to us!” Tommy cried frantically. The bride apologised and tried to speed up but tripped on the uneven ground. Tommy stopped to help pull her up but faltered when he heard the familiar sound of metal clanking together. He looked down and saw the car keys. His car keys. The ones Jin had when he went out.</p>
<p>“The keys-“ Tommy’s hand tightened around the bride’s arm as he shook with rage. “You had them… You-” He growled and pushed the bride down to the ground hands wrapping tight around her throat as he cried with grief and anger. “You fucking slut! You’re with him aren’t you?! They are dead because of YOU!!”</p>
<p>What Tommy failed to realise was how the bride didn’t seem to struggle instead their body shook not in fear but because they were trying to contain the laugh that bubbled out of their mouth. Red tinted lips stretched into a gleeful smile as the bride chuckled. Tommy blinked away the tears in his eyes and when they cleared he noticed that the long blond hair of the bride was just a wig, it was askew revealing shorter wavy blond hair underneath. “What the fuck?! You’re-“ Tommy looked down and his grip loosened as he was shocked to see the dress pulled up from the fall to reveal that the bride was in fact a man not a woman.  </p>
<p>Kei’s sclera bleeds black. He slaps Tommy’s hands off his neck and swings his legs up to wrap around Tommy’s midsection and rolls them over so he’s straddling Tommy. He laughs and grabs Tommy’s head with both hands and twists hard and fast that his neck gives a sickening crunch as it breaks. Kei moans at the sound and sits back looking over his shoulder to smile at Kuroo who walks out from where he was watching from the trees.</p>
<p>“Hey babe, I missed you.” Kei purrs.</p>
<p>Kuroo has a dark look on his face, glaring at the dead body beneath Kei. His lips twitch up into a snarl. “<em>He saw you when you were indecent</em>.”</p>
<p>Kei climbs off the body and fixes his dress. “Ah, sorry.”</p>
<p>Kuroo pulls Kei flush against him and into a deep kiss. “<em>Seeing you indecent makes me wild!</em>” Kuroo says in between kisses but then bites Kei’s bottom lip as he growls: “<em>But nobody is allowed to see you like that, nobody but me.</em>” His arms tighten around Kei’s waist as if he was worried someone would take Kei away from him.</p>
<p>Kei cards his hand into Kuroo’s hair and kisses his husband whispering against Kuroo’s lips: “I’m yours, only yours. You have all of me Tetsu, you’re the only one I love.”</p>
<p>They kiss some more before Kuroo reluctantly pulls back drawing a whine from Kei. “<em>Sorry moonshine but we still have one more person to take care of.</em>”</p>
<p>Kei kisses his husbands cheek before smiling. “Let me have this one. You’ve had most of the fun tonight.” Kuroo smiles and nods letting his arms fall from Kei’s waist. They find the virgin easily she had found the car and apparently the back door wasn’t locked as she was searching around the trunk of the car for something.</p>
<p>“Shit! Where is it?” Misa cried as she pushed the left over luggage in the car trying to find the box she left there. “Where-“</p>
<p>“There you are you home wrecker.” Kei growled. Misa looked over her shoulder to see The Bride in their true appearance wielding the knife the Groom had previously. Dread and terror filled Misa’s blood and she looked even faster for the item. She managed to spot it and right when her hands closed around it a hand wrapped around her leg and dragged her out from the car. She landed on the ground hard and immediately brandished the present she had wanted to save for her first time to surprise Kaneki above her head and to the Bride with a quick: “W-Wait!”</p>
<p>Kei, surprised by the item in her hands, paused, lowering the knife and letting her speak.</p>
<p>“Please… it’s a… it’s a wedding gift.” Misa stuttered out, her racing heart and adrenaline helped her speak the words out. Her arms trembled and she flinched when the bride accepted the gift. But the fact that the groom walked over crushed any hope she had. The Bride pulled the ribbon and undid the bow on the gift to open the box, what was inside made the Groom blush and a grin stretched across his blood stained face as he excitedly looked towards his Bride.</p>
<p>Kei raised an intrigued eyebrow and looked back to Misa. “It’s a little forward but… It was sweet of you.” He threw down Tommy’s car keys in front of Misa and turning to his husband told her: “If you’re gone before we finish then I’ll let you live.” Misa wasted no time, she grabbed the keys and ran to the diver’s side of the car.</p>
<p>Kei and Kuroo on the other hand walked back into the woods. Kei first put on the white lace lingerie, he gave a small surprised hum when it fit just right, it felt a bit odd since it was a woman’s underwear and so didn’t really support his member but it fit. He then looked at Kuroo and told him to sit on the floor. Kuroo did so eagerly crossing his legs and looking up at Kei with hunger in his eyes. Kei smirked as he bent down to take out the other items in the box, making sure his legs were mostly straight so that his butt stuck out nicely.</p>
<p>He took out two white thigh high stockings with a lace trim. He tossed one of them to Kuroo and the other he rolled up so that he could slot his foot in easy and using one of Kuroo’s crossed legs as a foot support, glided the length of the stockings up his leg. Kuroo lifted a hand to run it up Kei’s covered leg but Kei used the foot to press against his shoulder to stop him. “Patience Tetsu, aren’t you going to help me with the other leg?” Kei smirked down at his husband whose smile beamed and his eyes shone brighter with desire. Kei took his foot off and gave Kuroo is other leg. Kuroo did the same thing, bunching up the stocking so that it was easy to slip it onto the foot but as he pulled the stocking up Kei’s leg he used one of his hands to caress the leg he was holding. Once the stocking was on, Kuroo trailed kisses up from Kei’s foot to his exposed thigh. With a deep lust filled growl Kuroo pulled Kei onto his lap causing the blond to laugh at his husband’s enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Kei bunched his dress up so that Kuroo could see the lingerie beneath and then ground down against Kuroo’s hardness. “Hmmm, you like it, Tetsu?” he purred against the shell of Kuroo’s ear earning a nip on the crook of his neck. Kei chuckled and nibbled on Kuroo’s earlobe earning a deep groan and a buck of Kuroo’s hips making Kuroo’s covered dick brush against Kei’s. The restraining underwear making the action more sensitive. “Hurry Tetsu. I want to feel you in me.” Kei panted before pulling back enough to connect their lips in a kiss, tongues dancing together and swallowing Kei’s whines. Kuroo dug into his pant pocket and brought out a sachet of lube pulling away from the kiss momentarily to tear the packet open with his teeth and pouring it all over his fingers. He used his clean hand to pull the back of Kei’s underwear to one side brandishing his twitching hole and slipping one finger inside Kei. The blond moaned into Kuroo’s neck and his hips moved to get the finger in deeper. “Babe, give me more. You know I can take it.”</p>
<p>Kuroo obliged and pressed a second finger in, he thrust the digits inside as Kei writhed in his lap, stretching his beautiful bride open to take him. He added a third finger and Kei couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips practically fucking himself on Kuroo’s fingers. Kuroo watched his husband with love in his eyes as he ran his free hand along Kei’s legs squeezing the smooth skin and digging his fingers into the stocking covered flesh, leaving holes and tears in the fabric.</p>
<p>Kei couldn’t take it anymore he pulled Kuroo’s fingers out and undid Kuroo’s pants pulling out Kuroo’s cock easily and positioned himself over his hips better to reach behind himself, lining Kuroo’s rigid length up with his asshole and sinking right down, letting out a euphoric cry when Tetsu’s dick filled his tight ass. Kei began moving slowly, rolling his hips, Kuroo still holding the back of the underwear to one side so it wasn’t in the way, the other now settled on Kei’s slender waist. Kei rolled his hips and rode Kuroo’s thick cock. Kuroo wanted to touch Kei more but his other hand was holding the underwear back so he couldn’t touch his moonshine the way he liked. When Kei started to rock his hips harder, sinking Kuroo deeper into him Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore. He reached behind Kei and tore the underwear. Kei moaned excited by the action and increased the pace.</p>
<p>“<em>Nnngh…Moonshine, you’re as tight as the first time</em>.” Kuroo growled in satisfaction and thrust up to meet Kei thrust for thrust, driving the blond wild. Kei dug his hands into Kuroo’s hair and threw his head back in bliss. “Ah, Tetsu, harder!” In their position Kuroo couldn’t really do much more than short, deep thrusts, right against Kei’s prostate. He knew that’s how Kei liked it though and he was all too happy to oblige. Kuroo licked a long stripe up Kei’s throat to his jaw and delighted in the full body shiver and gasp he received. Kuroo smiled against Kei’s skin and pressed soft kisses to his skin once more. Kissing and licking, giving soft nips to the pale skin of his Bride. “<em>I love you so much Kei.</em>” Kuroo whispered to his love before bringing their mouths together once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----The compound----<br/><br/>“SHIT! Jim won the second bet?!” someone cried. As the big screen showed two camera feeds, one of the Kuroo couple in the throes of ecstasy and the other of the Virgin, Misa, making it out of the woods and just entering the tunnel to freedom.</p>
<p>“He bet the virgin would live.” Garry confirmed.</p>
<p>“But The Bride always kills the virgin! Damn it.” Someone from electrical complained.</p>
<p>“Well, at least the Kuroo’s are enjoying themselves.” Garry laughed as Jim danced happily in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lucytoyn"> My Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn"> Ask me anything on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>